Sphinx
by Stronger123
Summary: Sequel to Catgirl. Revenge. That's all she needs. Isn't it? To feel the redemption, to call in the unpaid debt? To be called equal? Maybe. But maybe not. OC, plus minor OC
1. Sphinx

**And I'm back, with the sequel to Catgirl! Must have read that for this to make sense, and this is set just after season 2. I'm sorry about the POV change, but I need it for the plot. I only own the plot and Anwen :) enjoy.**

* * *

**_"If you prick us, do we not bleed? If you tickle us, do we not laugh? If you poison us, do we not die? And if you wrong us, do we not revenge? If we are like you in the rest, we will resemble you in that."_**

_**~ William Shakespeare**_

* * *

_I suppose I've always had a predisposition for running. I ran from my problems, and now, it seems, I am running from myself. But running is a race I'll never win. I'm going to disappear, much like I always used to do to prank you, except in a much darker light. If I could, I would stay, but I can't. But I do promise to come back, just not now. Just not yet. There is something I still need to do._  
_Good bye seems too final, too much like I will never see you again. I will see you again, someday. So, see you around then. I was never great at leaving, was I?_

_Meow_.

The letter was signed with a flourish. When Catgirl had joined the team, she had changed her name to Bast, like the Ancient Egyptian goddess, but often left the room with a smirk, and a meow.

But this letter, was something no one in the team had ever hoped to see. A leaving letter. From the original Catgirl, from Bast, from the team's friend and family member. From Anwen.

From Nightwings ex girlfriend.

* * *

Maybe, she thought, she shouldn't have left like that. But the recently turned 19 year old didn't look back. She didn't even falter in her sure step through Gothams Crime Alley.

"Do you have it?" She quietly asked a man standing on the corner, voice too low a pitch to be natural. She wore a black cape with hood, hiding her face, black combat boots, Kevlar top and leggings.

"Are, are you Sphinx?" He stuttered. She rolled her eyes.

"Yes you imbecile, now give me the stuff!" She demanded.

"Security question," he pointed out, but when she growled, he threw a paper bag at her.

"Here!" He swirled, running off in the opposite direction.

She couldn't stay here. Either Catwoman or Batman would find her soon, or both. And that would put her plan out of action for another couple of years.

"Where to?" She wondered to herself, opening the bag and bringing out a driver's license, passport, birth certificate and everything else she would need to cross the border. It was all under the name May Caroline Alden. She smiled. It was all here.

She silently made her way to a run down, abandoned adjustment in Gotham, sliding in brown contacts. She had died her hair dirty blond before she left the mountain, careful to leave no trace. She also scrambled the zeta beams recognition of her, apparently sending her somewhere into the middle of the Pacific Ocean.

She smiled at her new reflection.

In the last 5 years or so, she had lost the remaining baby fat around her cheeks, and her hair had curled in a little. She now kept it so it just brushed her shoulders, but before she had left the mountain, she had cut it to her jaw line.

She smiled, remembering days at the mountain. Hanging out with Zee when they became close friends, burning cookies with Megan, chatting with Raquel throwing knives while Artemis shot her arrows, swimming with Kaldur, watching static with Conner, tripping Wally, meeting Roy. And Robin, now Nightwing. Her ex boyfriend. Since Wally and Artemis retired, Raquel and Zee joined the League, Kaldur went mad from Tulas death, and and Conner and Megan split, nothing was the same in that mountain anymore. And then, Artemis' death, Kaldur going rogue, it was all Nightwings plan.

And it hurt. It hurt to know he hadn't trusted her with this information.

His girlfriend.

The person he should trust more than anything. But, with Basts trust issues, this broke her. She snapped, just like a twig, and called it quits.

And it was over, just like that. Wally was 'ceased', Artemis was grieving, Robin and Cassie got together, and she and Nightwing split.

It was strained already. Since he took command of the team, he was a lot more serious, a lot more distrustful, a lot more like the mentor he had never wanted to be like. No one smiled any more, not with everything going wrong.

It was too real, the danger everyone was in.

This caused Bast to put her plan on hold. But here she was, starting stage one of her plan.

It was about time she got revenge.

She smiled at herself in the mirror.

"Goodbye Anwen Smith-Kyle," she breathed, "hello May Alden."


	2. Sarah

**I only own Anwen and Sarah, blah blah blah. You guys are amazing when it comes to reviews! Hope you like this chapter :) in not updating next week though, I have exams :(**

* * *

_**"I'm a fighter. I believe in the eye-for-an-eye business. I'm no cheek turner. I got no respect for a man who won't hit back. You kill my dog, you better hide your cat." **_

_**~ Muhammad Ali, The Greatest My Own Story**_

* * *

Her plane touched down in Britain, Gatwick Airport. She easily went through customs, concealing weapons the way Selina had taught her. Like Batman would tell her something like that, even though she was certain he did it himself.

Stepping into the busy streets of London, she moved through the crowds she had spent occasional visits in. May wore a pair of skinny jeans, run down trainers and a dark green t-shirt. She quickly brought a tube ticket, sliding into the train stations and waiting for a train to Camden Market.

"You lost?" A voice asked her. It was a pretty girl, a couple of years older than her, with black hair and dark brown eyes.

"No. I just haven't been here for a few years," May smiled, letting her British accent filter in slightly.

"Oh, where you been?" The girl questioned.

"America," May shrugged, playing the nonchalant girl who had been out of the country for 6 years.

"Great! I'd love to travel. I'm Sarah, Sarah Lyon," the girl introduced, offering her hand and smiling brightly.

"May Alden," the disguised Anwen shook the hand.

"This your train?" Sarah asked, gesturing to the incoming said object.

"Yep. Camden," May smiled.

"How about I show you around?" Inwardly, Anwen groaned. She wished this so-called Sarah would stop being so bubbly. So like Megan used to be.

"Sure," she also wished Mays personality wasn't based around her being the Good Samaritan.

They stepped onto the tube, thankfully finding seats. Sarah started babbling about London, her life here and what she was doing in University. Apparently, she was studying Computer Science.

"Amazing! I'm here trying to find my father," it wasn't a whole lie. She was trying to find her father, his grave, and then she would go find his killer. She wouldn't kill him, but he would wish she had.

"What's his name, I'm sure we could find him," Sarah offered. Anwen struggled to keep her face happy.

"Alan Smith," she said.

"Different surnames?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, I got adopted," I shrugged.

"How?" Sarah asked, suddenly interested.

"I haven't seen my dad in 6 years," not a complete lie, "and my mum and I moved to America. She was killed, and I got adopted," Anwen explained.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Sarah frowned.

"It's ok," May smiled. "Isn't this our stop?"

"Oh yes!" Sarah jumped up, pulling the blond behind her.

"Have you ever been shopping in Camden before? It's amazing, you'll love it," Sarah babbled, reminding Anwen once again of Megan before, well, before Earth took its toll.

"I went to Camden before I went to the US," she nodded.

"Doesn't America have the Justice League? Did you see any of them?" Sarah asked, "my favourite was Bast, I know she used to be Catgirl, but oh well. I think becoming a hero after you were a villain is something very brave. Who's your favourite hero?"

"I never met any, but my favourite's Nightwing. Bast's pretty cool too,though," Anwen nodded.

"Really? I thought those two would make an amazing couple," Anwen nearly blanched, "and I'm pretty sure they were. Do you think they broke up recently?"

"Yeah, I don't think Bast has great ease trusting because of her anti-hero background, and maybe Nightwing betrayed her," May smiled, putting emphasis on anti hero. All these years, and it still bothered her.

"I suppose," Sarah sighed, "you'll love this shop!"

The day consisted of Sarah dragging May around all the shops, and at the end, exchanging numbers with Anwens new phone.

"Meet here again, tomorrow? I can help you find your father," Sarah offered. Anwen smiled. She would need all the help she could get.

"Of course," May grinned.

"Where are you staying?" Sarah asked.

"I need a hotel for a couple of nights," she wouldn't be here for long, she thought, "know anywhere nice?"

"Yeah, a family friend of mine owns a B&B, it's really nice there," Sarah nodded, "it's this way."

Maybe, just maybe, her plan could afford to be put back a day.

* * *

Sarah sat at her computer, outside the London air was filled with the noises of cars and people. Her black hair fell messily around her face, brown eyes scanning the screen.

"Alan Smith," she muttered to herself, typing it into Google. She clicked the first option, coming up with a news report about 6 years ago.

_Man shot from behind_

_Alan Smith, on a business trip to London from Surrey, was shot from behind on 22nd April. One bullet entered the back of his skull, and another hit his spine._

_Alan has one daughter and a wife, both of whom are still in their home in Surrey._

It wasn't a very informative article, but it was enough. After comparing the image of a smiling man with a small girl with the photo May had given her, she had her answer.

"Poor May," Sarah breathed in sharply, "she doesn't even know."


	3. Theory

**I only own, Sarah, Anwen, and Jonathan Lawson. Thanks for all the reviews, you're all so amazing!**

* * *

_**"I will hurt you for this. I don't know how yet, but give me time. A day will come when you think yourself safe and happy, and suddenly your joy will turn to ashes in your mouth, and you'll know the debt is paid." **_

_**~ George R.R. Martin, A Clash of Kings**_

* * *

She never really understood how nobody noticed how deep her emotions ran. Maybe, she was a really good actress. But she doubted that answer. She supposed it's because humanity chose to be blind to things like this. Because humans decided this was a good way to live.

In the past 4 years, Anwen had changed. She wasn't the same Anwen from back then, she was different. And she was proud. Even if pride wasn't what she should be feeling about herself. Maybe she should be feeling hate, hurt, anger.

She had injured so many people, physically and mentally, accidentally or on purpose. It gave her an idea to life, what was right and what was wrong.

Of course, it didn't really help that she only knew the theory.

**~ FLASHBACK ~**

"Sarah?" Anwen asked, as said girl called her at about midnight.

"May, I'm so sorry. I looked your father up. He was shot 6 years ago," ah. She either had to tell Sarah everything, or had to fake it.

"Oh no, did it say who by?" She asked hopefully.

"Jonathan Lawson, he was never caught," so she could still get revenge, on this Jonathan Lawson.

"Ok, can we meet up tomorrow? Around the London Eye? 11?"

"Of course. See you there, May," she hung up the phone.

**~ FLASHBACK OVER ~**

How did she get a partner in this again? Oh yeah...

**~ FLASHBACK ~**

"Sarah, I'm leaving again. Going travelling," May sighed, when she met up with Sarah.

"You're going after Jonathan Lawson, aren't you?" Sarah said.

"What?" May splattered.

"You are!"

"Promise you won't tell," Anwen hated lying, so wasn't keeping it a secret any longer.

"Only if you take me with you," how was anyone to know Sarah could be so devilish?

"Why should I? You could get killed," May reasoned.

"Who cares? I've always wanted to travel, and its the only condition you can keep your secret," Sarah threw her hands up in exaggeration.

"Fine."

"Where are we heading first?" Sarah asked, practically bouncing.

"Spain."

**~ FLASHBACK OVER ~**

That had been yesterday. Now, the two girls were loaded on a flight to Spain, their cover story being 'travellers'.

"So, I was wondering if you could teach me to fight. I need to be able to defend myself," Sarah argued, "oh! And a code name!"

Anwen sighed, staring blankly out the plane window.

"How about, something Egyptian?" Sarah gasped.

"How about, no," Anwen raised an eyebrow.

"I'll go with Cleopatra. Can I at least be your person on the technology somewhere close by but far enough away?"

"Like a central hub?" Anwen asked. She actually kind of liked that idea.

"Yeah!"

"Ok," Anwen shrugged, blowing a stray strand of blond hair out of her face.

"But- did you say ok?" Sarah cocked her head to the side.

"Ok," Anwen repeated, smiling, before realising what she was doing and mentally slapping it off her face.

"Great!" Sarah squealed, bringing out a sketch pad and designing an outfit.

"I'm going to sleep. You should too, we'll need it," if we're to stay one step ahead of the Justice League, she added silently, before closing her eyes, and drifting of into the warm recesses of sleep.


	4. Nightmare

**You guys are amazing ^·^ thank you for all your reviews! Anyways, I think you'd like this chapter, because I certainly enjoyed writing it, but for disclaimer see previous chapter :D Also, did anyone notice that it was Anwens 15th birthday on Tuesday? Happy birthday to her! (And me, as she is exactly a year older than me :) )**

* * *

**_"Don't go to bed angry. Stay awake and plot your revenge."_**

**_~ Unknown_**

* * *

_"Tula's dead," the news she delivered sent an appropriately dead silence around the room. Bast stood, seemingly unemotional, but the emotional trial inside her was only visible to Nightwing._

_"What?" Kaldur asked, shocked. She didn't blame him. Everyone knew, that even though Tula was dating Garth, Kal still harboured feelings for the red head._

_Garth was in shock, taking a step back before running from the room._

_"Why did you let this happen!" The normally calm Aqualad shouted at her._

_"Kaldur!" She stepped forward to stop him as he walked for the beach._

_He spun on his heel, glaring at her, "you have no right to call me that anymore."_

* * *

The dream faded, causing her to fall into yet another memory.

* * *

_"Nightwing, it'll be fine!" She ran through the corridors after her boyfriend. He didn't even turn to look at her._

_"Nightwing, please!" She laid a hand on his shoulder. He jerked away._

_"No. Kaldur has joined his father. Garth resigned, Tula is dead and Artemis and Wally are thinking of retirement. It will not be fine," he growled at her, slamming the door to his bedroom._

_Bast stood there, shocked, staring at the door that had just been shut in her face. She lowered her head, and walked away._

_She hated it when he lied to her_.

* * *

Once more, the dream faded.

* * *

_"No!" She screamed at Nightwing, "I will not calm down!"_

_"Bast, please! We can do this!" He pleaded, following her into the kitchen._

_"We can't! You've been distant, the stress is too much, and you know it's just not working anymore," Bast sighed, practically whispering by the end of her rant._

_"Bast," he whispered._

_"I'm sorry Nightwing," she started walking away before the tears would fall down her face, "I really am."_

* * *

When would this list of flashbacks finish?

* * *

_"Where's Wally?" Artemis screamed. Bast looked around her at the arctic wasteland, anywhere but at the scene before her. Wally was was broken. Bast and Nightwing stood side by side, staring at the place where it all happened_.

* * *

Mentally, Anwen screamed.

* * *

_Bast placed the price of paper of the kitchen table. Her leaving note. She walked over to the zeta tubes, programming them to send her to Gotham, yet still showing everyone else that she was in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. She turned the volume off, and walked out of the mountain. For quite possibly the last time._


	5. Soon

**Happy Fridays everyone! Disclaimer see chapter one**

* * *

**"****_Revenge is sweet and not fattening."_**

_**~ Alfred Hitchcock**_

* * *

"Tracking now," Cleopatra murmured at the other end of Sphinxs' comm. Walking through the brightly coloured Madrid streets, Sphinx was going to meet someone who claimed to have information on the elusive Jonathan Lawson.

"¿La información?" She slammed the dark clothed skinny man against a wall. _The information?_

"Ok, ok, este tío Lawson estuvo aquí hace un par de años. Recibió una multa de hasta Barcelona después de estar aquí por un par de meses, y nunca se supo de él," she slammed him one more time against the crumbling red brick, "yo no sé nada, lo juro!"

_Ok, ok, this Lawson guy was here a couple of years ago. Got a ticket up to Barcelona after being here for a couple of months, and was never heard from again. I don't know anything else, I swear!_

Sphinx nodded, walking off and hiding in the shadows.

"You get that, Cleo?" She pressed a finger to her hidden ear comm.

"2 tickets are already booked for tomorrow morning," Cleo seemed proud of her work. Sphinx smirked, swinging up a nearby fire escape and into an old apartment via the broken window.

Sarah sat in one corner, the multiple laptop screens shadowing her face with an unnatural light. She wore a long navy top, black leggings, black boots and a black domino mask. Her black hair was up in a ponytail, and all her technical gadgets were in a loose utility belt around her waist.

"We need to go back to the hotel, and pack. Following Lawson is harder than we thought," Sphinx slid down the wall next to Cleopatra.

"Maybe, let me just shut these down," Cleo pressed a series of keys on each of the laptops, turning the screens off, before sliding them all into a bag, which she in turn attached to her waist. "Let's go."

"I'll clear the evidence," Sphinx nodded, "you go."

Cleopatra nodded, slipping out the window and running over rooftops back to their hotel room.

Anwen started littering the ground with whatever happened to be lying around, covering the area that they had cleared for Sarah to sit.

She walked to the window, and climbed onto the roof. She smiled at the moon. Soon, very soon, she would have her revenge.


	6. You do

**Urg... sports day... anyways, thanks for your reviews, and happy reading!**

* * *

There was an explosion to their left. Cleopatra and Sphinx snapped in that direction of Barcelona, watching a building, and hopefully no people, blow sky high.

"Run," Sphinx whispered, dragging her partner away.

"What is it?" Cleo asked, fumbling with her laptop to get a visual via security cameras.

"The Young Justice," Sphinx leaped off a building, swinging down the fire escapes.

"Aren't they the team you used to be in as Bast?" Cleo huffed, quickly getting out of breath as the dodged late night party goers.

"That doesn't mean I want to see them. I left for a reason," a large figure in a black Superman top leaped down in front of them, "split!" Sphinx screamed.

Anwen and Sarah scattered, Cleo going one way, Sphinx the other.

Cleo glanced behind her at the flying, green skinned girl behind her, before tripping over a green cheetah.

"No way," Cleo muttered, before Miss M, for that was the green skinned girls name, mentally knocked her out.

Meanwhile, Anwen May Smith-Kyle, May Caroline Alden, Bast, Sphinx, Catgirl, or whatever you wanted to call her, was sprinting through the small side streets in the dim moonlight.

"Bast!" A voice she knew well called out behind her, "stop!"

Sphinx just ran harder.

She stumbled, her trusty black combat boots not being as trustworthy as she had thought. Anwen skidded, shredding the skin on her palms and on one cheek, sending streams of loose stones everywhere.

"Bast," Batgirl ran up beside of her, gripping her round the stomach and grappling up a building.

"I go by Sphinx now," she growled, struggling against her hold.

"Sphinx? Original," Batgirl conceeded, and Sphinx scoffed, "but that's not why I'm here."

"Oh? Pray tell," Sphinx rolled her eyes, pretending nonchalance.

"Bane," Batgirl shrugged. She winced as Sphinx kicked her shin, but didn't loosen her grip on her wrists.

"But then I saw you. And I sent some of the team after you and your friend-"

"Cleopatra," Sphinx interrupted, "her name is Cleo."

"Well," Batgirl sighed, "you know what happened to Wally. Nightwings heart broken that you left. He's cut himself off."

"Why should I care?" Anwen knew that Babs saw through her uncaring mask.

"Because you love him," and the bat themed girl disappeared into the shadows.

"I don't!" Sphinx screamed, leaping up. "I don't!" She took a step forward, unable to track the older girl and former friend. A single stray tear somehow made its way out of the domino mask, and she pulled down her hood.

"I don't," she whispered one last time. But she couldn't forget the nagging voice at the back if her head.

_But you do_, it said, _you do._


	7. Egypt

**Heya... Sorry about the sudden hiatus... disclaimer see chapter one, and thanks for the reviews! Also, I have a blog, the web address is on my profile. But anyway, read and review! Sorry I'm a day late, my school firewall is stupid**.

* * *

"Never. Visiting. Egypt. Again."

Midsummer, and the temperature was rising high about 50°. Sarah was sunbathing on the hotel roof, as Anwen complained about the heat from the shade.

May sighed, seeing in the reflection of her brown roots coming through in her friends sunglasses.

"Shut up and enjoy it, you could do with a tan," Sarah eyed Mays pale skin.

"What happened to the sweet girl?" Anwen crossed her arms.

"You."

Anwen paused, "Damn."

"But yeah, so the lead said our lovely globetrotting friend Jonathan Lawson came to the Valley of the Kings. Ironic, that we're here," Sarah placed he sunglasses on top of her head, and pulled out a mini laptop.

"In what way?" Anwen leaned over, wincing at the sudden blinding light.

"Cleopatra and Sphinx. Rumour has it that at some point Pharaoh Cleopatra hid in the actual Sphinx. I think it would be a good idea to check there first, considering the riddle."

Their lead back in Barcelona had been extremely helpful, only speaking in riddles because he was sure it would protect him from 'Dark Magic'.

"Stop! Stop!" He quivered, and Sphinx narrowed her eyes at him from beneath the hood and behind the domino mask. "He went were Cleopatra met the Sphinx."

So here they were, Sarah and May were in Egypt, going to where Cleopatra met the Sphinx.

"So when do we leave?" Sarah finished, turning to her friend, an excited smile on her features.

"When do you think? Sunset," Anwen stood up, and looked up at a circling bird.

She was nearing her goal, but now... She wasn't sure she wanted it.


	8. Water

**Thanks for all the reviews! Disclaimer see chapter one. Also, sorry if this chapter is a little OOC, but they do love each other but neither will admit it, so they're bound to act awkward around each other. One last thing, I have a blog (link is on my profile) and it has some of Sarah's backstory.**

* * *

"The Valley of the Kings is clear," Cleo whispered through the comm link. Sphinx nodded, sneaking up to, ironically, the Sphinx.

"The Sphinx is clear from outside. I want to see if there's a way inside," Sphinx replied, putting two fingers to her ear.

"Copy that, meet you at the hotel. Remember to use the teleporter I created," Cleo signed off, and Sphinx was left in silence.

Looking up, the stars sparkled like diamonds around a full moon. They hung on a dark cloth of midnight, but just off in the distance was a gentle glow of hotel lights.

"I wouldn't bother. There's nothing there," her head snapped up, meeting covered eyes.

"Nightwing," she was shocked.

"Yes. What do you go by now, anyway?" Her ex boyfriend stepped out of the shadows, walking towards her.

"Sphinx," she glared at his smirk, "shut up."

"I didn't say anything!" He stepped back, hands in the surrender position.

"You were thinking it. But that's beside the point, how did you find me, and how did you know I would come here?"

"I'm a Bat, you're a Cat, simple as. But really, when you left I figured you went to London, so I went there as well. From there, I found your tail. Your partner is a good hacker, but not good enough," Nightwing shrugged.

"Cleo. She's called Cleopatra. And have you already checked the Sphinx for any passages inside?" Sphinx asked, aware of how awkward it was trying to distinguish one Sphinx from another.

"Yes," Sphinx scoffed.

"Then you would have found the entrance already." She pushed past him, walking towards the front left leg of the Sphinx. She found a series of hieroglyphs, roughly translating to 'open'. She pressed down on all four at once, as a door slid open beside her.

She smirked at Nightwing, pulled out a torch, and walked in, the other hero following behind.

"Careful, there's traps," Nightwing hissed as he ducked a knife.

"I know," Sphinx jumped over a false floor stone, and continued on her way.

There were no cobwebs, for no spider could get in to make them, and the entire Sphinx was silent. The dust floated lazily about the room, the smell of must and water filling the air. Paintings and hieroglyphs covered the walls, the paint peeling, the colour fading.

"Wait... water?" Nightwing looked up.

"Follow me," slowly, the sound of running water grew louder and louder, the two heroes near silent footsteps echoing in the tunnels around them.

Upon entering a large cavern, the light from their torches illuminating a large waterfall.

"How did that get here? Underwater river?" Sphinx murmured.

"Hey Sphinx," Nightwing whispered, "you might want to take a look at this." Sphinx walked over, seeing the red Chinese writing on the wall.

"I don't speak Chinese, but if that's here we're in trouble," she murmered.

"Sphinx," Nightwing read out, "you have a very nice partner. If you want to see Cleopatra again, follow the leader. Jonathan Lawson."

"What?" Anwen was shocked. "They kidnapped Cleo?"

"So I guess we're heading to China, then," Sphinx pulled down her hood, and looked up at Nightwing through her domino mask.

"I like Chinese food," she grinned. "Now let's go save Cleo!"

"You sound like you did when I first met you," he grinned.

"Old times, eh?" She nudged him, walking out the room. Nightwing watched her go, a smile on his face.


	9. Broken Hearts

**How's everyone enjoying the summer? We've been put on an extreme weather alert here 'cause of a heat wave... Britain, you're meant to be cold and rainy, what happened? Not that I'm complaining... Thanks for all your reviews! Disclaimer see chapter one.**

* * *

Anwen didn't have a clue where she was. She ran a hand through her recently redyed blonde hair and wished she had a Chinese to English dictionary.

She'd really underestimated the use of those things at Gotham Academy.

"Dick," she tugged on the boys, sorry, man's sleeve, "where are we going?"

"We're catching a cab to the Terracotta Warriors, and we're starting out search there. Plus, it can't hurt to be a tourist," Richard Grayson shrugged, grinning down at her.

"It can hurt! What could they do to Sarah if we don't get there soon enough?" May Alden hissed, slipping into the taxi cab as Dick handed over a few notes of ¥ **(is this the right currency?)**

"They said follow the leader," Dick answered over the sound of Chinese pop music coming from the drivers seat, "can you think of another place then soldiers lined up in rows?"

May huffed, "No."

"There we go then," Dick smiled down at the green eyed girl wearing brown contacts.

"Stuff you."

Dick chuckled.

* * *

"It's cold," Sphinx pulled her cloak tighter around her.

Nightwing rolled his eyes at her whining. "Get over it," he chuckled.

She glared at him, "Says the guy with built in heaters." He turned to her, raising an eyebrow above his domino mask.

"Why don't you have them again? Oh yeah, you abandoned the team, took a new identity and broke my heart," he turned away from her.

"There's a way, you know," Sphinx whispered, moving through the Terracotta Warriors towards him.

"A way for what?" Nightwing asked, jumping down from his ledge to face her.

"To fix a broken heart. To bring back Wally. To rejoin the team. They haven't been the same since the Reach fiasco," Sphinx started going off on a tangent.

"Oh?" He placed his nose an inch away from hers, smirking widely.

"Rejoining the team can be saved till last. Getting back KF, I'm sure there's someway to rescue him from the speedforce. As for broken hearts," she could feel his breath on her lips, and she moved onto her tiptoes.

Someone sighed. "PDA guys, do you have to do that now?"


	10. Father

**_NOTE: I AM TAKING A TWO WEEK HIATUS DUE TO NO WI-FI ACCESS DURING MY HOLIDAY_****. Thanks for all the reviews guys, and disclaimer see chapter one!**

* * *

_What?_ Sphinx rubbed the back of her head painfully. All she remembered was... poof, blackness.

Looking around herself, she noticed all the little details of the room she could see through the darkness, which wasn't much, but after a moment she just took a deep breath.

Her name was, well, she would get back to you on that one. She looked down at herself. She was roughly 18 to 20 years old. She had blonde hair, no injuries, and was wearing some kind of mask covering her eyes. She left it there. It could mean something important. She lived in... Well, drat.

She decided to focus on what she did know, rather than didn't.

She was in a dark room, the only visable exit a large steel door in the far left corner. She seemed to be left handed, as that was the one she was using to feel about her. The floor was dirty, little pieces of gravel rolling under her palms, and the ceiling and walls dripped freezing cold water onto her. She didn't dare tip her head back and have a drink. For all she knew, it was from some poisoned river.

She wasn't tied back, and she crawled over to the door. Locked. Oh come on, what were you expecting? An inner voice laughed at her. She growled. She stood up on her two shaky legs, and tried to look closer at her surroundings. Something smelled, something she couldn't place.

Other than that, she found nothing new.

Sulking, the girl returned to her corner, curling up into a ball. The only sounds were the drip drip drip of the water and her own breath. She stretched her black legging clad legs stretch out, at through the thin material she felt something furry touch her knee.

Jerking away, she examined the darker patch of darkness.

A dead rat.

She screamed, pushing herself up the wall as long as she was as far away from the rodent as possible. She hated rats.

On the bright side, at least she remembered something.

Her door swung open.

"Hello Anwen," a broad silhouette of a man stood in the doorway, blocking most of the light attempting to enter the room.

"Anwen? Is that my name?" She asked feebly, watching the man curiously.

"Yes, child. Your name is Anwen. And I am your father, Jonathan Lawson."


	11. Kick

**I'm back! Have fun reading this one guys :) thanks for all the reviews too.**

* * *

High kick, low kick, block, sweep kick, punch, duck, jump, flip, aim- Anwen cut herself off, as Jonathan Lawson finally caught her.

"You did good, but you still do too many kicks. It's obvious you favour them, and once you're in my vicinity it's easy to catch your punches," he nodded. She smiled proudly. For once he was breathing heavily, a sure sign she was getting better.

Her father was a tall man, with dark brown hair much like hers, after the blonde dye washed out, and bright blue eyes. She supposed she got her green eyes from her mother, but she didn't remember.

To tell you the truth, Anwen still only remembered she hated rats.

Anyway, her father was bulky, muscles bulging out from his shoulders. To an attacker, this might tell you he was slow, but really, he was anything but. The agile man moved like a gazelle, with the force of a lion. A formidable enemy, if Anwen ever knew one.

She still didn't know why she woke up with a mask on, and her father wouldn't tell her why. "You're not ready, not just yet." He'd been saying that for months now.

She'd arrived here sometime in December, just before Christmas. It was June now. June the fourth.

Mentally, something was nudging her, a thought. Something major went on on this date, she just couldn't remember what.

"Hey dad?" She asked quietly, taking a sip of her water.

"What did I say about mumbling?" He turned around and raised an eyebrow. He wasn't really angry, his icy eyes sparkled and his lips twitched up in the corners.

"Sorry," she grinned, running a hand through her sweaty brown hair. "I was wondering if you know my birthday?"

"Oh honey," he started, and she knew this was another thing her mother had kept from him. "You know your mother never told me when you were born. But it's sometime around now. Why do you want to know?"

"I just feel like I'm meant to be celebrating today. I just, well, I can't remember what," the wooden bench freaked underneath his massive weight as he sat beside her.

"How about we celebrate your birthday today?"

"So, can we go out to that pizza place I like so much?" She nudged him with her shoulder, grinning widely.

"Sure An, whatever you want," he smiled. She threw her arms around him.

"Thank you dad! I'm gonna have a shower then we can go, ok?" She had run out of the room before he could even reply.

He chuckled, watching her go. When her mother married, and claimed that man was Anwens real father, he was heartbroken. But he didn't kill him. It would have hurt his child too much. Oh no, just the peeved off woman who was he mother of the child felt the need to shoot the imbecile.

But he shrugged that off, his daughter was safe. He finally had his daughter back.

* * *

Nightwing slammed his fist onto the table, spilling coffee everywhere.

"Where is she!" He shouted, before his voice retracted to a whisper, "where is she?"


	12. Traitor

**Sorry about this one being too short, it really is just a filler... Thanks for all the reviews, and disclaimer see chapter one.**

* * *

_Grandmas Pizza_ was a very successful family run business, following their grandmother's recipe for pizza. They seemed to add something, but neither Anwen nor her father could figure out what it was.

Anwen thought spice, Jonathan thought sweet.

It was a debate that kept them going for hours.

When the small family reached the pizzeria, they gasped in shock. The windows were smashed, and the lights were out. It was the personification of abandoned.

"What happened here?" Anwen slowly walked towards the glad littering the ground.

"This is Gotham, dear," Anwen turned to face Grandma Penny. She was the one to have owned _Grandmas Pizza_, with wispy grey hair and brown eyes. "Everything may have a begining, but everything has an end. It's just unfortunate it came so soon," the woman sighed, and started shuffling away.

"Wait," Anwen called out behind her. At least let us walk you home, it's dangerous out here," Jonathan Lawson, who had remained quiet in the shadows until now, snorted.

"It's alright. As I said, everything has an ending," the woman smiled sadly, and disappeared into the night. Anwen let out a strangled cry of worry. The woman would die, and all three who had been present at the previous conversation knew it.

"There's nothing we can do for her if she doesn't want us now," Lawson put an arm around his daughters shoulders, and slowly led her home.

* * *

A blonde haired Cleopatra watched from the rooftops.

"Why is she in Gotham? She went missing in China," Nightwings voice came through the comm link.

"I don't know... But, do you, maybe, think she's... a traitor?"


	13. Thoughts and Memories

**This is very bad, and very short, but it was suggested by ****_monzepelmoon_****, so here you go! Next chapter will be quite long, and very eventful. Seriously. Thanks for all the reviews! Disclaimer see chapter one.**

* * *

The bright blue light of Nightwings computer screen lit up the darkness of the Batcave. Nightwing, Robin and the new honorary member of the Bat clan, Cleo, stood around.

"I can't believe she left in the first place." _She was like an older sister to me_, Tim thought.

"And the kidnapping... it was all my fault," Sarah put her head in her hands. _She was my best friend, even though she wasn't perfect._

"No, it wasn't any of our faults. But we'll find her," Dick sounded a lot more self assured than he felt inside. _I loved her_.

"How about we replay the last recording between you and Anwen," Robin glanced over at the older blonde girl. _How must she be feeling...?_

"Yeah, okay, here," Cleo passed Nightwing a pitch black memory stick, which he slid into the slot.

´_The Valley of the Kings is clear._´ That was Cleo. Sarah still remembered that day.

´_The Sphinx is clear from outside. I want to see if there's a way inside._´ Anwen sounded curious, and Nightwing smiled at the memory of watching the girl in the dark cloak from the shadows.

´_Copy that, meet you at the hotel. Remember to use the teleporter I created._´ Nightwing slammed his fist against the desk.

"The teleporter! Of course! It was hidden in her earring stud, wasn't it?" The original Boy Wonder turned to face Cleo.

"Yeah, and it works both ways, sends her here, or us there," Sarah nodded, clapping with glee.

"Ok guys, rest up tonight. We'll have a hell of a fight to keep tomorrow evening busy. We have ourselves mission," Nightwing smirked.

_But what if she doesn't want to be rescued?_


	14. The Watchers

**I'm sorry about skipping a week, I've just started (if you've read Harry Potter) the muggle equivalent of OWLs, called GCSEs, so yeah. Disclaimer see chapter one, and please don't kill me at the end of this.**

* * *

Cleo, Nightwing, Robin and Batgirl appeared in a flash of blue light. The room around them was the same dank and dirty cell that Anwen had first awoken all those months ago.

"Where are we?" Robin looked around them, taking in the sight and hearing the faint squealing of rats.

"Somewhere Anwen calls safe. A place she wouldn't be injured," Sarah led the way to the door, as they all slipped into the small corridor barely large enough to let them walk two beside.

"The signal leads this way," Cleo snuck forward, into a large room, filled with training equipment and weapons.

"This is almost as good as the Batcave," Batgirl conceeded, as the four spread out. Cleo wandered over to the opposite door, following the small bleeping signal that was Anwen.

"Well well well," a large figure stepped through the door Sarah was heading towards, causing the girl to step back a bit, "what do we have here?"

"What have you done to Anwen?" Nightwing asked, hand resting on one of his wingdings.

"Nothing. I simply told her the truth. She is my daughter, after all," Jonathan Lawson shrugged, yellowed teeth gleaming in the dull light.

"Lies! Anwens father was murdered! By you!" Sarah protested, holding up a hand.

"No. I am Anwen Smith-Kyles father. Her mother took her from me when she was only 4 years old. The bastard she knew as her father was only related because he married her mother. I killed him. Both my ex wife and my daughter deserved better. She didn't grow up the way I wanted her too.

"When she moved to the US, I thought I'd lost her. But then, I found she'd been adopted by Catwomans secret identity, and I relaxed. She was safe. But when she left, under the guise of Sphinx," he spat, "and collected you, Cleopatra, I knew I had to get her back.

"When you think you've been following me, I have in fact been following you. I know many people in many countries. Anwen will grow, and she will inherit the family business. She will become, the leader of the Watchers."

"The what?" Batgirl asked. This hadn't been on the files Batman had given her when he had finally excepted her presence in Gotham.

"The Watchers. A very quiet organization of criminals. We work alongside many. The Reach, The Light, The League of Shadows, the list goes on. She will thrive and she will prosper. Abscondita In Campo Conspéctu, Hidden In Plain Sight." Jonathan Lawson straightened his chin. "And now..."

From nowhere, he pulled a short dagger, and plunged it forward.

Sarah supposed that, maybe, she should have apologised to her ex boyfriend before she left with Anwen, or at the time, May. She also figured that she really didn't have any time to do what she'd always wanted to do. She'd always assumed she'd die in this job, and this was the final proof.

"No!" Anwen screamed, jumping out of the vent. Her head was fuzzy. Her memories had started trickling in like a dripping tap as soon as she had seen the heroes, and now the dam had burst. She leapt forward, putting pressure on Sarah's stomach wound.

"Sarah, Sarah, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault," she sobbed, as Cleos bloody hand came to rest on her cheek.

"Anwen. It was my own choice to make. Just, just promise me one thing. Promise me you'll always remember," and slowly and gently, after Anwens panicked nod, the life left Sarah's masked brown eyes.

Anwen frowned, wobbling as she climbed to her feet. Tear tracks carved their way through the red handprint on her left.

"Father," she frowned, "you'll pay for that."


End file.
